supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140818004635
Connors Text nicht wirklich passt, werde ich dort weiterschreiben, wo AJays Text geendet hat :) Mei musterte das Mädchen, welches gerade die letzten Teile in ihre Tasche packte. Das bist nicht du Bridget. Ich weiß, es ist viel geschehen und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, doch so kenn ich dich nicht. Wenn ich kalt bin, dann ist es durch die Bürde, welche ich durch die Gnade auf mich nahm. Alles war nun anders. Sie waren nicht mehr die Gruppe, die sich einst an einer Kreuzung getroffen hatte, um ein paar Abenteuer zu erleben. Sie waren auch nicht mehr die Gruppe, die gegen Astaroth gekämpft hatte und ihron größtes Problem zu sein schien, dass Melissa Dämonenblut trank. Die Gruppe, welche Mei so krampfhaft versuchte zusammenzuhalten, existierte seit dem Tag nicht mehr, an dem Selena mit dem Milton Clan auftauchte. Und zu guter letzt, war sie es selbst, die diese Gruppe hinterging und auseinander sprengte. Diese Jugendlichen, welche jetzt vor ihr stande, waren nicht mehr die selben. Bridget, zerstört von Gefühlen, welche sie nicht mehr einordnen konnte. Sie hatte mehr verloren, als sie es hätte verdient. Johnny und Nina, welche sich getrennt hatten, weshalb die Stimmung zwischen ihnen kühl war. Das war nie die Art der beiden gewesen. Connor, der den Urdämon in sich trug. Er schien ihn kontrollieren zu können, doch war dem Engel klar, dass es nur eine falsche Situation geben musste, damit der Junge die Kontrolle verlor. Melissa war auf eine komische Weise, die Mei nicht einordnen konnte, anders. Ina hatte sie noch nicht wiedergesehen und Dray hing bei dem Clan herum. Und zu guter Letzt, war dort noch sie selbst. Ein starker Engel mit einer dunklen, ja, fast schon dämonischen Seite. Jeder einzelne Blick der anderen bohrte sich in sie hinein. Skepsis, Misstrauen und sogar eine Spur von Hass. "Mei? Ist alles okay bei dir?" fragte Connor und holte sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus. Sie schaute durch die Runde, wollte mit Ja antworten, doch konnte sie so nicht weiter machen. "Wisst ihr was? Nein. Es ist nicht alles okay! Ich weiß, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Ich nehm es euch nicht übel, dass ihr mir nicht mehr ganz vertrauen könnt, doch eine Sache kann ich euch sagen: Ich! Bin! Ich! Ich bin nicht mehr bösartig! Ich bin wieder ganz ich selbst! Das hat mich fast die kompletten neun Monate gekostet! Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen, hatte schreckliche Träume, doch all das hat mich nicht davon abgehalte, zu meinem alten Ich zu werden! Ich wurde gejagt und musste mich alleine wehren. Ein paar Mal wäre ich fast drauf gegange, doch wisst ihr, was mich am leben erhalten hat?" Sie schauten auf den Boden. "Seht mich gefälligst an!", zischte sie leicht. Nun lagen alle Augen auf ihr. "Der Gedanke an euch! Das war der Grund nicht aufzugeben! Der Gedanke euch zu helfen, wenn es mal wieder darauf ankommen sollte! Ich hatte einst alles verloren! Dann traf ich eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, die schienen wie ich, auch wenn ich bereits wusste, das Monster wirklich existierten. Ihr habt mir alles wiedergegeben." Tränen standen in ihren Augen, kurz davor herunterzulaufen. "Freundschaft, Aufopferung, Loyalität und Liebe. Das alles konnte ich dank euch wieder fühlen. Ich weiß, wie es den meisten von euch geht. Nicht viel anders. Alle hier hatten in der Gruppe eine neue Familie gefunden und ich weiß, dass ihr diese genau so wenig verlieren wollt wie ich!" Zustimmendes Schweigen und ein paar mal nicken, bestätigte sie. "Sie hat recht.", meldete sich Johnny zu Wort. "Wir sind mehr als Freunde. Das alles hat eine Familie aus uns gemacht!" Diese Worte aus dem Mund eines Winchesters zu hören, erfüllten ihre kühnsten Träume. "Lasst uns alle bitte nicht mehr streiten, ja? Das ist nämlich echt ätzend." warf Connor ein, was jedem ein kleines Grinsen verpasste. Selbst Bridget konnte sich, noch immer von Meis ansprache erstaunt, dazu durchringen. "Gut, dann macht mal ein peer Vorschläge, wie wir Ina, Mel und Dray finden, denn sowohl ich, als auch Connor können sie nicht aufspüren."